The Gift Of Love
by Hies-Demonic-Lady
Summary: Heero and Duo spend a nice evening together. WARNING! do not read if you dont accept the idea of two males in love and also do not read if you are under the age of 14 as this fic contains explicit sexual content
1. Contemplation and a Date

The Gift Of Love

disclaimer: i not own

(Duo POV)

I looked out the window as the rain poured down in sheets. My mind was racing everywhere. On my past, and on Heero.Heero, just thinking about the stoic pilot of Wing made me feel warm inside. He was always quiet,cold, and stoic, so unfeeling. But underneathe it all, he was a gentle soul.

He was the one to always comfort me when i was down. The only one to see behind the mask i wear and see the waery person behind it.Always the on to place gentle kisses on my lips. The one who wraps his warm comforting arms around me. I though of the gentle look in his eyes everytime he saw me. I thought of the gentleness he has with me.

The way he murrmers loving wordsto me, the love he showed for me. I was brought out of my thoughts by gentle arms wrapping around me. And the feel of hot breath on my cheek. "Hmmmm, what are you doing Koi?" Heero murrmered as he placed a kiss against my ear.

"Watching the rain and thinking about things, mostly you." I said back, snuggling back against Heero's chest. "I Love You." I said as i tilted my head back to kiss his lips.

Heero kissed back softly as he turned me around and burried his hands in my hair. "Mmmmmmmm." I moaned against his lips. We broke away from our kiss and looked into each others eyes. Prussian Blue met Violet. "I'm wanting to do something today. Trowa and Quatre are in the music room and Wufei is meditating.There are no missions for the next 2 weeks and I'm wanting to do something with you." Heero said. "Mmmmmmm k. Like what?" I muttered. "Want to go on a date?" Said Heero.

My eyes lit up. "Sure!" I said. "Where we gonna go?" " I was thinking of going to the movies and then dinner. Good enough?" Heero asked. "You bet it is." I said ecitedly. "The place is real fancy. Dress in your best clothes." Said Heero. "Ok." I said and moved away from him. I kissed him before going to my room. There I dug through my closet and pulled out several things.

( END CHAPTER)

chapter one up, i warn strongly for you not to read this if you are not comfortable with two boys in love, and if you are under the age of 14 not to read as this has sexual content in the following chapter(s)

other than that, enjoy.


	2. Preaparing For A Night Out

The Gift Of Love

Disclaimer:

:Me: hang on (shuffles through piles of manga and drawings) aha! oh, no dont own Gundam Wing. (looks down) but i do own Duo, Heero, and Wufei!

:Mr.Lawyer Dude: ahem (holds up a briefcase and taps it warningly)

:Me: ok ok i dont own them (mutters about annoying lawyer dudes) Enjoy the fic!

WARNING: this fic contains strong hints of sexual content and because doesn't allow NC-17 rated fics i will be trying to post the chapter with the actual "action" in my live journal for those of you who would like to read it. also contains Yaoi or Male/Male pairings. other than that enjoy.

( DUO POV)

I went into the bathroom and took a quick bath. We were to leave at 6:30 for the movie and it was already 5:30. After shampooing and conditioning my hair, and washing it all out. I used the blowdryer to dry it. I brushed my hair til it shined and then braided it, tying it off with a black satin ribbon.

I slipped on my boxers and a beautiful skintight black leather tanktop with studs down the front and a pair of black, tight at the waist but becoming looser as it went down leather pants. The tanktop was above the belly button, showing the tattoo of a pair of panthers.

One had angel wings, the other had bat like wings. The bat winged panther had glowing violet eyes and the angel one had glowing prussian blue. Slipping on my boots I looked at myself in the mirror. I added some leather bands to my upper arms and a leather choker on my neck with a picture of Heero hanging from it.

Heero had one just like it except with a picture of me. It was the only choker I ever wore. I put on my earing in my left ear with a picture of Heero in a little frame hanging from a chain. Grinning I walked out of my room and into the livng room.

Heero was standing in front of the door, wearing the same thing as I. He had his picture of me hanging from his leather choker and his earing in his right ear with a picture of me hanging from it. He looked breath taking.I grabbed my leather jacket and my wallet, tossing Heero his jacket and wallet.

Heero slipped his jacket on and put his wallet in his backpocket as did I. We walked past my motor cycle and over to Heero's. We have the same bike each. Sleek, black, but Heero's had violet flames on it and mine had prussian blue flames.Sitting on the bike, Heero put his helmet on and handed me one as I climbed on. As Heero started the bike, I wrapped my arms around his waist as we sped off.

(later at the movie theater)

Pulling into the parking lot Heero parked in a vacant spot and we got off. Taking my helmet off I shook my hair free, my braid falling to lay against my back. Heero put the alarm on his bike and we walked into the theater. Heero bought 2 tickets to the movie The Grudge that started at 7:15. It was 7:00 so we had 15 minutes to get snacks and the such.

( END CHAPTER)

ok chapter 2! Review!


	3. A Movie, Dinner and A Proposal

The Gift Of Love

Disclaimer: helloooooooo people! i no own Gundam Wing, i'm not old like the dude who does own it. I wish i did though (sighs)

oh well, at least in my twisted little mind i think i own it. (grins)

enjoy

WARNING: this fic contains male/male relantionships and strong sexual hints. i will be posting on my livejournal the last chapter which has the action in it. other than that enjoy

(begining of chapter)

(DUO POV)

We got our snacks and sat down in the very back row of the theater. All throughout the movie we were jumping at some of the scary parts and other times we kissed. When the movie ended at 8:45, we left the lobby and went into the parking lot.

Getting on Heero's bike we put our helmets on as Heero roared the bike into life and drove out of the parking lot. He drove us to a fancy Italian/French restruant called "The Lily Garden". Parking the bike and getting off, Heero and I walked into the restruant and sat down at a table. As we settled ourselves a young looking waiter came over and set a basket of breadsticks on table and handed us our menus.

Heero ordered Lasangna(1) and I ordered Fettucini Alfredo. When our meals arrived we ate and had a pleasent conversation. When we finished our meals, Heero got up walked over to me. Turning to him, I watched as he kneeled on his right knee and withdrew a small velvet box from his jacket. He looked up at me and asked "Duo Maxwell, will you do the honors of marrying me?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I said "Yes." Heero then placed a ring on my ring finger. The ring was beautiful, made of violet and prussian blue jewels with a ring of gold wrapped around them,

Everybody in the restruant was clapping and cheering as we sat back down. The manager came over with some expensive wine for us and we thanked him. We finished our dinner and walked out "The Lily Garden" and into the parking lot.

We rode home and Heero parked the bike in the garage. Getting off, Heero and I walked into the house and into the living room. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were cuddling on the couch watching Roseanne, a show that came on at 9:30.

They looked up and I ran over to them excitedly and screamed "He proposed! Guys! He proposed!" And I hugged each of them excitedly and kissed Heero. Quatre's eyes lit up. He,Wufei, and Trowa had been engaged for 2 months now.He hugged me and we screamed together. Eventualy everything calmed down and we sat on the couch opposite of the threesome.

(END OF CHAPTER)

1. correct spelling? cookies to those who tell me the correct spelling

so what do you think? REVIEW!


	4. The Gift Of Love Is Truly An Amazing Thi...

The Gift Of Love

-------------------------------------------------

warning! this contains hints of explicit content. in the future i will post the unedited version of this chapter in my livejournal.

also contains yaoi which is Male/Male love or relationships between 2 boys. if you are uncomfortable with this concept of 2 boys in love, dont read.

otherwise, enjoy!

(DUO POV)

Heero and I started to kiss, gentle at first, but becoming more intense. Moving to the bedroom and dropping onto the bed. Heero quickly shut the door. Traveling back to the bed we removed our clothes with lightining speed. Flipping me on my back, Heero kissed his way down to my swollen member.

Teasingly, Heero licked the tip I moaned. After moments of licks and nips, Heero took pity on me and took my member into his mouth. Gasping as Heero warm moist cavern closed around my aching need. Heero slowly moved his head up and down on my member.

Groaning, I tried to thrust up into his mouth, but he held my hips down. Every suck, nibble, and lick sent pleasure sizzleing across my flesh. As Heero moved faster I could feeling something coiling in my stomach and I came with a loud moan into his mouth.

EDITED FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT(use your imaginations ;).)

Screaming our release as we came, Heero and i flopped back onto the bed, his softining cock still inside me. Sliding out of me Heero pulled the blanket over our sweaty and sated bodies. Snuggling up against Heero, I heard his breath going from heavy to soft. Fingering the engagement ring on my ring finger, I kissed Heero.

" I love you."

Heero smiled down at me with a gentle smile on his face. Leaning down Heero kissed me full on the lips before muttering.

" I love you,too."

Heero and i snuggled closer. Heero quickly falling into the land of dreams. My last thought before the entle darkness enveloped my was The Gift of Love was truely an amazing thing.

(The End.)

so sorry for the short chapter. since dont allow NC-17 fics, i will sometime in the future be posting an unedited version of this in my livejournal.


End file.
